Clips are widely used to connect a component or provide connections between components permanently or temporarily. For example, a part such as a fender in a vehicle includes multiple plastic clips to connect a metal sheet of the fender with other components. The conventional clips have a very narrow clip range in a clip engagement direction. A clip ramp angle determines a clip clamp width which is the width the clip can tolerate while maintaining a full clamp load. A large clip clamp angle can increase the clip clamp width but reduce the clamp retention. A small clip clamp angle makes it difficult for a component to be engaged with the connection component. Thus, there exists a need for a clip having a wider clamp range while maintaining desired retention strength.